


I can't wash it away, so you can't take it from me (My brown skin)

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, but it’s from an original character I made up, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: I was thinking about how Allison and Diego grew up in a house with darker skin tones than everyone else.... so I created this.





	I can't wash it away, so you can't take it from me (My brown skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Just a few years before they became well known to the world, Number Three recently ten, was given a name; Allison. She loved her her name. She loved saying it, writing it, hearing others say it. 

It was her name. 

Number One is now Luther, Two is Diego, Four has been given the name Klaus, Five was offered the name Francis but he refused, Number Six is Ben, and her only sister Number Seven is now Vanya. 

Life changed slightly after their names were given. Dad, Allison hated calling him that but everyone else did, started allowing them out of the house. He called it practice to get used to their names being said in public. 

But she knew Reginald was just tired of looking at them all day because he even allowed Vanya to join them. But that didn’t stop them from enjoying their time outside. They would scream one another’s name at the top of their lungs wanted the whole world to hear. 

Since they haven’t been this far away from they house before, none of them knew where the park was. So they adopted the parking lot of a donut shop as their playground. 

“TAG YOU’RE IT, DIEGO!” Klaus slammed him upside his head and ran in the opposite direction with Ben. 

Allison watched her brother Diego chase Luther, who was promptly tagged as it not long after. Vanya was it after Luther, and she managed to tag Five.  Who was completely shocked and immensely proud. 

“Vanya tagged me! This calls for a celebration!” Five grinned. “Donuts, anyone?”

Inside the bakery there were five boys starting around their age and maybe three years younger with their parents. Two of the boys looked like Luther with their blond hair and blue eyes, the other three had dark hair and light eyes similar to Klaus, Vanya and Five. 

“We would like a bunch of your finest donuts!” Klaus announced at the counter earning a dirty look from the mother of the five boys. 

Allison looked over to see if anyone else saw that. Naturally, Diego did. Allison wasn’t surprised because nothing gets past him, especially if it has to do with Klaus. 

“Any specific?” The woman behind the counter grinned. Her name tag read Agnes. 

“Nope,” Five grinned along side Klaus. “One black coffee, too,” 

“Okay, coming right up,” Agnes smiled. 

Allison really likes Agnes. 

They ushered themselves into a booth meant for four bodies, and waited eagerly for their treats. 

Allison caught Diego staring at the family, so she nudged him, “I don’t like them either,”

“They keep looking at u-us,” his eyes were angry but his tone was hurt.

“We’re a bunch of kids by ourselves,” Allison assured him. “It’s understandable,” 

“Nn-no, just us. Me and you,” 

She looked over to see their mother walking up to them. Allison grabbed Diego’s arm in attempt to stop him from running up to the woman and stabbing her. 

“Where are your mothers?” The lady smelled like lavender. 

“We don’t have mothers,” Vanya peeped. 

“So you’re orphans? Explains the uniforms,” her voice softened.

“No we don’t have mothers, we have a mother,” Vanya explained. 

The woman looked like her brain short circuited, “What?”

“Yeah, through a magical process called adoption,” Five’s smile was all teeth. 

“If you don’t mind-” 

“Who would give up such a perfect boy like you?” The annoying woman directed at Luther, cutting off Allison mid-sentence. 

Luther caught her hurt expression, “Would you leave us alone now?”

“Excuse me?”

“He said fuck off!” Klaus shouted. 

“Young man, that’s no way to talk to your elders,” She cocker her hands on her hips. 

 _How_ _could_ _this_ _woman_ _be_ _a_ _mother_? Allison wondered. _Their_ _mother_ _wasn’t_ _this_ _mean_.

“Miss, jjj-just go away,” Diego kuckles turned white from his grip onto the edge of the table. 

“What did you just tell me, you brat,” the woman’s hand met Diego’s cheek. 

It felt as if time had just stopped. 

Diego’s hand shot up to his face, tears threatening to spill. Allison wasn’t sure what happened next. Klaus dashed across their small table and jumped on the woman’s back. Five was shouting loudly, Luther was keeping her sons from attacking everyone else, Ben was insulting the boys with Vanya. 

Allison wanted to get up and fight. Really wanted to, but something inside her told her to stay out of it. That Diego needed her by his side than the others did.

They police arrived. 

Allison and Diego stood behind Luther as he talked to the authorities. Dad always said to trust the authorities to handle a situation, Dad is usually about most things, but this time Allison wasn’t so sure. 

The police, a man and a woman officer, kept looking over Luther’s shoulder at her and Diego. The man had brown hair, olive skin, and light eyes. The woman has dark ebony skin, short curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. 

Allison was in awe. She was beautiful. 

“He grabbed me! I only reacted in self-dense!” The woman faked sobbed into her husband’s shoulder. 

The male officer turned away from Luther to console her. Leaving them with the beautiful woman officer, Officer Jameson her tag read. 

“She’s lying! She slapped my brother for telling her to leave us alone,” Allison hated the way her voice trembled. She was Number Three, she had to take care of her siblings. 

Officer Jameson crouched down to their eye level, “I believe you, but it isn’t gonna look so good,” 

“What do you mean? Diego did nothing!” Five pressed.

“She’s telling my partner that you told him to hit her,” Officer Jameson directed at Allison.

“Ff-first she accused mmm-me of grabbing her nnn-now I hit her? She’s lying I did nothing!” 

Allison held Diego’s hand, afraid that if she lets go he’ll be taken away. 

“Do you want to call your parents?” Office Jameson offered. “I have spare change for the pay phone,” 

Luther accepted the change and handed it over to Ben “Call mom, Vanya and Klaus go with him,” 

Allison watched her brothers and sister rush out of the bakery in search of the nearest pay phone. 

“Am I ggg-getting arrested?” Diego asked after a few moments passed.

“No,” Luther’s arms were crossed over chest. “You’re not going with them,”

Officer Jameson smiled, “You’re all siblings, right?”

The four of them nodded.

“That’s good, the world isn’t ready for powerful people like us,” the woman smiled softly, she had their mom’s smile.

Allison thought the lady might have secrect powers too for a moment, but the woman gestured at her neatly manicured hand. Allison didn’t understand. 

The woman must have picked up on her confusion, “Darker skinned individuals,”

“Oh,” Allison said. It was all she could say. 

She could tell her brothers were also in the same position as her.

“Diego? Allison?” Their mom walked into the donut shop. “Ben told me everything,” 

Allison doesn’t really know why the sight of their mom caused her to burst out in tears. Was it relief, fear, exhaustion? Diego was also crying. Their mom dropped to her knees and spread her arms wide. Diego and Allison shuffled into her arms. 

“You too, boys,” she smiled at Luther and Five. 

“Where are Vanya, Ben, and Klaus?” Allison asked between sobs. 

“I sent them home,” she assured them. 

Officer Jameson held out her hand to their mom, who politely accepted it. 

“I’m Officer Marie Jameson,” 

“Grace Hargreeves,” she returned. “I’m taking my children home,” 

“I’m afraid you can’t,” the male officer said, joining them. “That kid assaulted a woman,”

“My son assaulted no one,” Their mom’s brows furrowed. 

“You weren’t here-”

”I didn’t need to be here to see my son has a hand imprinted into the side of his face,” Their mom rose from the floor. “What does that woman have to say for herself?”

“Your son is a menace!” The woman from earlier sneered. “You made a mistake taking those two runts in!” 

She was pointing at Allison and Diego. It was he who grabbed her hand in comfort. 

Their mother walked over to the woman and slapped her across her features, “My children are absolute angels and you have no right talking to them like that!”

Niether of them have ever seen their mother so angry to the point of physical violence. 

“Mrs. Hargreeves, please calm down,” the male officer, Officer Kent, urged. 

“What? I was simply acting in self-defense,” 

Just like that, their mother ushered them out of the bakery, and they were on their way home.

Later that night, Allison stood in front of the mirror, in a white sleeveless shirt, watching her skin shimmer beneath the room’s white light. The brown skin is smooth and the reflection of the light makes her skin look golden. 

Her skin wasn’t as dark as Officer Jameson’s but just as beautiful. Just as unique. 

Three knocks sounded at her door, and Diego walked in shuttingbthe door behind him. His face still had the hand on it, Dad didn’t even bother asking about it. Maybe he didn’t notice. 

No, Allison knows he noticed. He just doesn’t care like mom does. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Watching,” she offered no further explanation. 

Her brother stood beside and smiled, “You look very pretty with your hair curly.”

Her hand reached up instinctively. She undid the flat ironing that Klaus did for her that morning. 

“Thank you,” 

Diego took off his shirt and stared at his own skin. She liked his skin, it wasn’t as dark as her but not as light as everyone else’s. 

“I think the way we look, Diego,” she told him truthfully. 

“Mmm-me, too,” His eyes looked were tired but his smile was bright and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
